cocxianxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Rebecc
Content Author: Unknown Rebecc Misc Gender Female Species and Family Species Sheep-morph Body Parts Height 5'7" Face cute, expressive, human visage Eyes glinting blue eyes Torso fine hips and legs sway with elegance when she walks with a bountiful wiggly and squeezable rump Skin extremely pale, although the exposed parts of her body are rather tanned due to hours of labor under the scorching sun. Hair plush and fuzzy curled white hair that cascades down over her shoulders Horns two little nubby horn protrusions Sexual Make-Up Breasts D-cup, with 0.5" nipples Vagina pussy of dubious virginity but copious wetness between her legs Equipment Clothing coarse peasant dress, a layer of thin white cloth Rebecc is a sheep-girl living in Owca. She was one of the villagers who talked you into the whole demon thing when you first visited the village. Currently you can look at her or you can take a milk bath in her shack. With a high level of corruption, she can be raped, which results in losing access to the village. Appearance Rebecc is a 5-foot, 7-inch sheep-girl, with a cute human visage decorated by two little nubby horn protrusions and plush and fuzzy curled white hair that cascades down over her shoulders. Her face is expressive, with her glinting blue eyes and avid mouth accurately reflecting her whole range of emotions. Her complexion is extremely pale, although the exposed parts of her body are rather tanned due to hours of labour under the scorching sun. She is currently wearing a coarse peasant dress, a layer of thin white cloth that clearly outlines her appealing curves. Her fine hips and legs sway with elegance when she walks and you can guess a bountiful wiggly rump hides behind the back of her gown. She has a pair of ample, barely concealed breasts. Although you can't see them outright, her thin clothing leaves little doubt that they're D-cups. Her 0.5 inch nipples point through her dress whenever she's aroused. She has a pussy of dubious virginity but copious wetness between her legs. Occasionally a damp patch will appear on her dress, betraying her arousal. You can't see her asshole, but it's safe to assume it's placed between her squeezable buttocks, right where it belongs. The milk bath reduces Corruption and increases Libido and Lust. Bath Scene She grabs your hand and leads you to her bathroom, a tiny place almost entirely occupied by an enormous circular container acting as a bathtub, full of hot steaming milk. You watch her, puzzled. "What? Don't you bathe in milk in your village? We have plenty of it here in Owca, you know; more than clean water. We use it for everything; it has curing properties." Whispering seductively, she adds, "It's also ideal for purging brave demon fighters from any taint they may have caught." She stares at you with insistent and playful eyes. "Now come on, you know where I'm going with this. Let me help you out of your clothes." You don't resist, grinning as she enthusiastically removes your clothing; in her haste she gets tangled up until you hold her hand and help her with the fastenings. A few seconds later you're completely naked and she covers your face and torso with soft kisses as she strips off. You both giggle as she tries to squeeze both of you into the bathtub; at last she makes you sit in it, laughing and splashing milk everywhere. "There. Now let me wash you clean." She grabs hold of a nearby soap and starts lathering it all over your naked body. You can't see her hands under the moving milky surface but you feel very pleasant tingles in the most intimate places. She tickles you a bit and you can't help but giggle some more as you feel her delicate hands working you over. "Shhh... Relax now, soldier. I'll take care of everything." She first softly brushes your hair with her fingers and strokes your head, then massages every tense muscle at the edge of your face, making you sigh and moan in relief. Before you even notice, her hands are squeezing and pinching the nape of your neck, completely releasing your tension. You don't know where she learned to be so good at this, but it just feels so right. Now her hands are moving downwards... Gods, she is so sweet, so delicate. You let out another moan, making her chortle. Putting her head just above yours, her perky tits press against your back. You can feel her erect nipples gently scratching you as she slowly rubs her appreciable bosom against you; her expert ministrations are arousing you little by little; your tight muff leaks a little trickle of girl-juice. She doesn't seem to notice the effect she has on you — or so you think. Suddenly, you feel a hand darting between your legs. "Oooh, so you really like this, don't you?" You blush and groan in response as she keeps teasing you with her graceful hands. Caught flat-footed, you feel yourself deflating in shame until she begins whispering tender reassurance in your ear. "It's all right, dear. I want to make sure you're enjoying it thoroughly. You deserve it." Her hands stimulate and arouse you ever so slightly, until you tell her desperately you must be completely clean of any demon soiling by now. You both laugh together awkwardly as you rise from the bathtub; she watches you greedily as you slowly don your red, high-society bodysuit. You eventually leave her, a little saddened. Rebecc gives you a chaste kiss on your cheek before bidding you farewell. "And be sure to come back, hero. I can't wait to clean you up again."